bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Yew's Diary/Job Descriptions
The following is a list of Job Descriptions from Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer. Freelancer A jack-of-all-trades! *Learns useful adventuring abilities *Can use all equipment fairly well ;Specialty :Stand Ground ;Job Command :Miscellany Wizard Craft your own spells on the fly to efficiently dispatch your foe! *Skilled at spirit magic and spellcraft *Favors rods ;Specialty :Spellcraft ;Job Command :Spirit Magic Charioteer A master of the art of war! *Arms proficiency improves as you fight *Learns Triple Wield, Weapon Toss ;Specialty :Born Warrior ;Job Command :Warfare Fencer A duelist who can change stances to stay on top of any battle! *Unleash powerful attacks *Favors swords and daggers ;Specialty :Muscle Memory ;Job Command :Swordplay Bishop Chant spells twice over to double their potency! *Skilled at holy magic *Favors staves ;Specialty :Good Measure ;Job Command :Holy Magic Astrologian Read the stars to give your allies the upper hand! *Adept at astral magic *Favors rods ;Specialty :Prescience ;Job Command :Astral Magic Catmancer Mirror enemy moves with cats! *Can learn monster abilities *Understands felines *Favors axes and knuckles ;Specialty :Learning ;Job Command :Catmancy Red Mage Casts black and white magic spells up to level four! *Gains BP at various times *Can use any weapon fairly well ;Specialty :Revenge ;Job Command :B/W Magic Thief An expert at stealing items! *High AGI, can act early in a turn *Favors daggers ;Specialty :Rob Blind ;Job Command :Thievery Swordmaster Anticipates enemy movements to unleash powerful counterattacks! *Reduces damage and hits foes back *Favors katanas ;Specialty :Counter ;Job Command :Bushidō Summoner Overpowers foes with powerful summoning magic! *High MP, skilled at summoning *Favors rods ;Specialty :Convert MP ;Job Command :Summoning Hawkeye Attack from close range or long with the power of the elements! *Control elements and effects *Favors firearms ;Specialty :Eagle Eye ;Job Command :Shamanism Patissier Undermine your foes with an array of deadly desserts! *An enfeebling expert *Favors daggers ;Specialty :Prolong Enfeeble ;Job Command :Confection White Mage Aids allies with healing and support magic! *Skilled at white magic *Favors staves ;Specialty :Angelic Ward ;Job Command :White Magic Merchant Good at both saving and spending money! *Attacks and supports using wealth *Favors staves and daggers ;Specialty :More Money ;Job Command :Commerce Black Mage Uses attack magic to assault groups of foes! *Skilled at black magic *Favors rods ;Specialty :Black Resonance ;Job Command :Black Magic Ranger Targets the weak points of each enemy type! *High accuracy *Favors bows and daggers ;Specialty :Precision ;Job Command :Hunting Knight A well-rounded warrior with excellent offense and defense! *High physical defense *Favors swords, shields, and armor ;Specialty :Protect Ally ;Job Command :Chivalry Ninja A fast, dual-wielding fighter! *High power when dual wielding *Favors daggers ;Specialty :Dual Wield ;Job Command :Ninjutsu Exorcist Undo anything and everything and show foes no mercy! *Revert HP/MP to previous turn *Favors swords ;Specialty :Undo Trois ;Job Command :Exorcism Monk A brute-strength attacker! *High HP and P.Atk *Powerful attacks with bare hands ;Specialty :Knuckle Lore ;Job Command :Martial Arts Valkyrie Launches hit-and-run leaping attacks! *Skilled at powerful BP attacks *Favors spears ;Specialty :Soul Mates ;Job Command :Acrobatics Pirate Affects enemy attributes with immensely powerful attacks! *Highest P.Atk *Favors axes ;Specialty :Adrenaline Rush ;Job Command :Piracy Performer Boosts the stats of all allies through song and dance! *Raises all allies' stats at once *Favors daggers, rods, and staves ;Specialty :Power Up ;Job Command :Singing Time Mage Uses time magic to turn the tide of battle! *Skilled at time magic *Favors staves ;Specialty :Time Slip ;Job Command :Time Magic Dark Knight Sacrifices HP to unleash powerful attacks! *Specializes in offense *Favors swords, katanas, and helms ;Specialty :Adversity ;Job Command :Dark Arts Guardian Possess foes and crush them with the power of your soul! *Stores soul power when struck *Favors spears ;Specialty :Guardian Spirit ;Job Command :Soul Mastery Kaiser Dominate the battlefield with unparalleled strength and charisma! *Rule friend and foe alike *Favors swords and greatswords ;Specialty :Cerberus ;Job Command :Supremacy Templar A warrior with formidable defense! *Good offense and defense *Favors swords and armor ;Specialty :BP Limit Up ;Job Command :Holy Arts Yōkai Awaken the dormant potential deep within! *Summons seven deadly demons *Favors the katana ;Specialty :Echo ;Job Command :Diabolism Category:Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer